There exists in the art a medicine dispensing device as disclosed in the below-mentioned reference Patent Document 1. A prior art medicine dispensing device has a storage part for storing a plurality kinds of medicines. Such a prior art medicine dispensing device is constructed to pack medicines removed from the storage part according to prescriptions and dispense the same.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-276183